


Forefathers and Fate Makers

by Panlock



Series: Destiny Undetermined [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannon au, Death, F/M, Heavy Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Obscenely Long, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence, episode tags with cannon divergence, lots of prophecies, political elements, uneven chapter length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Canon AU Where Balinor is Dragonlord of Sidera, a kingdom north of Camelot. After Ygraine dies during child birth Uther attempts to wipe magic out of Albion, succeeding everywhere except in Sidera. He later hears about a powerful wizard that’s destiny is to end the war on magic. His name is Emrys.This part of the series follows the previous generation. Uther/Ygraine and Balinor/Hunith as well as other familiar characters such as Nimueh interact, creating the conflicts that Merlin and Arthur will have to resolve in the future.





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the authors note in chapter one. There is a glossary and other helpful information, such as warnings.

A/N:

 **Warnings:** Not Beta read; uneven chapter length, heavy plot, slow SLOW SLOOOOW burn, this story includes M/F pairings but the main pairing for the overall series is M/M Merlin/Arthur. 

I tried to follow the canon as much as possible with the added elements. For the most part the major events still happen. The differences include Balinor, and thus Merlin, being royalty and some of the characters appear in different times than in canon. I heavily referenced [MerlinWiki](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Merlin_Wiki), specifically series one and series two episode guides. Because each season has 13 episodes, and there is generally two episodes that are a “part two special” I just came to my own conclusion that each episode happens about a month apart. This would mean each season makes up about a year. I don’t know if this is true, because the writers are lazy, and I have no idea what sort of time line the show was working with, but in my fanfiction, each episode occurs in a different month, making up one year.

Some things I made up…

 **Sidera** : Sidera is Balinor’s kingdom. I referenced a map made by [versaphile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453/chapters/2069264) (isn’t that cool? everyone go give this person kudos) and placed Sidera in the region of Rheged. I chose to place Sidera here for a few reasons. Number one, Rheged isn’t mentioned like, at all in the television show so it doesn’t really conflict with canon. Secondly, I wanted Sidera to be mountainous and it appears, from this map, that Rheged has mountains in the south. Lastly, Sidera had to be a good distance from Camelot. I make mention of other kingdoms on this map so it might be helpful to reference it as you read.

 **Siderian riders** : Riders are the equivalent of knights in Sidera. Both magical and non-magical persons can be riders, as well as women. Riders follow a similar code as knights. The main difference between Camelot’s Knights and Siderian Riders are the knights are generally better swordsmen and the riders are known for being fast horseback riders. Additionally there are no status requirements to become a rider. They are called Riders because they are bonded through magic with the horse they ride, even if the rider doesn’t possess magic.

 **Dragons Keep and High Tower:** Dragons Keep is the fortress capitol built into the side of a massive mountain located in the southwest region of Sidera. The entire mountain side has been carved with magic into a fortress, Dragons Keep. The very top of Dragons Keep is High Tower. High Tower is where Balinor and the royal family live and it’s situated above the clouds. Some commoners live or work in Dragons Keep; it’s similar to the Citadel in Camelot. Dragons live in the unaltered half of the mountain behind Dragons Keep and there are caves that connect the two. Dragons come and go as they please though a few dragons leave less often than other more solitary dragons such as Kilgharrah. I googled some images of castles built into mountains and the closet thing I could find to what I had in mind was this:[ Dragons Keep](http://static.zerochan.net/Pixiv.Fantasia%3A.New.World.full.1559771.jpg). Also, in this universe, the crystal caves are located in this same mountain in Sidera. I don't think it makes much sense for the birthplace of magic to be "hidden" within Camelot. In this universe, the Dragonlord's built their fortress in this mountain because of the location of the caves to keep it safe.

 **Dragons** : The relationship the dragons have with the Dragonlord’s in this story varies depending on the dragon. Dragons are not owned by the Dragonlord’s and most of them do their own thing, only showing up when called or when something special happens. The first dragon a Dragonlord hatches, however, will be connected to the Queen and the first born son and sticks around until both pass away. Duracca is the first dragon that Balinor’s father hatched and is like a brother to Balinor. Archimedes is the first dragon Balinor hatched and is protective of Hunith and very close to Merlin. He is also obviously my spin on Archimedes the owl from The Sword and the Stone (1963) who was Merlin’s companion.

 **Battle of High Claw** : In the earliest ages of Albion there were twelve Dragonlord families and eventually they all went to war with one another. This war is referred to as the Battle of High Claw because the dragons took sides and fought one another. Balinor’s line won the battle and now his line is the last Dragonlord clan.

 **Dragonlord betrothal necklaces:** Necklaces made out of the enchanted shell of dragon eggs. They resemble opals and come in different colors, generally the same color as the dragon that hatched from the egg. They take the place of both engagement/wedding rings and crowns for the brides of Dragonlord’s. The necklaces are wide and flat and act like armor. They are indestructible and resistant to magical attacks. It is through wearing the eggshell necklace during pregnancy that creates the bond that the dragons have with the first born son. As long as a Queen wears the betrothal necklace the dragons respect her similarly to the Dragonlord, though they are not commanded by her. I imagined the shape/design of the necklaces’ to look a bit like [this](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-pf4yTu_hbv8/VArI7nZJxAI/AAAAAAAAawQ/wIPFj58tvKM/s1600/diamond%2Bnecklace5.png) because they’re essentially armor. I also imagined Hunith’s necklace to look like [orange opal](https://static.auctionmate.io/oa/uploads/images/220000-224999/221781/52b7905c4476d.jpg) and Mapri’s necklace would look like [black opal](http://www.gemselect.com/photos/black-opal/black-opal-gem-330206a.jpg) in color.

 **Eancanah Crystal:** This is my take on the Eananah creature, which can take away a persons magic that we saw at the end of the series. I made it a crystal rather than a creepy bug and it plays a big role in the mythology. The crystal was given to the High Priestess by the Triple Goddess to use in case dark magic took over. This crystal can take all magic back to Avalon, making it very desirable to Uther.


	2. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygraine desires a child while Balinor hopes to marry.

 

_Camelot_

 

Ygraine was the perfect bride and the perfect Queen. No other maid had compared in Uther’s eyes and none ever would. Everything about her was evident of good breeding; she came from a respectable noble family; she was fair skinned and light spoken; she was graceful and dainty; her elegant bone structure was regal and almost heavenly. She never spoke out of turn and when she did speak she gave Uther sage advice. Ygraine held her head high and beckoned respect from those around her but she had a kindness that was seldom seen in royalty. She was everything Uther ever desired in a Queen and on their wedding day all of Camelot bowed to their union.

Today Ygraine moved down a winding staircase trying to move quickly but not hurriedly—a Queen should not run through the halls. She passed a gaggle of handmaids and smiled as they all ducked their heads while whispering a polite, “M’lady.”

“Girls,” she said warmly. Ygraine fought the frown that tugged at her lips at noticing one of the handmaids was proudly showing off a modest swell in her belly.

When she finally stopped outside the physicians doors she composed herself. She flattened her pale blue gown lined with silver threads and brushed back her fair blond hair. The Queen inhaled a generous breath and finally pushed open the door.

A frail woman with grey-washed hair down to the floor looked up from her cauldron and squinted. “Queen Ygraine?” The woman asked in a dry voice and pulled away from her task. “Gaius!”

A stocky man in his early forties staggered out from behind a stack of shelving. “Yes, Papry?” He asked, looking at his mentor but then noticed the Queen. “Ah, forgive me,” he bowed quickly and deeply.

“Not at all,” Ygraine said lightly and stepped farther into the room, shutting the door.

“May I ask what honor has brought the Queen to our humble physicians’ quarters today?”  Papry was old, nearly 80 now, and had been working in the castle since she was a child. She had long ago mastered the language required to speak to nobles and while still managing to be blunt.

“Of course,” Ygraine wrung her hands in an uncharacteristic display of nervousness. “I have come to you today, unescorted, to speak to you about something very important. I must ask that these words do not leave this room. Will you honor your Queen’s wishes?”

Papry straightened her withered spine and arched an eyebrow as if she had been insulted in some way but, instead said, “of course, my Queen. You may count on my expertise and silence. I can vouch for my apprentice, as well.”

“Indeed, my Queen.” Gaius nodded and waited. They all waited.

She looked to the side, at the window or maybe at nothing at all. “The King and I have been married for nearly a year now,” she smiled happily and for a moment she fell back into the perfect image all must believe for the King and Queen of Camelot. “And for just as long we have been trying to get with child.” She swallowed a traitorous lump in her throat and looked back at the physicians. “I fear that I am unable to give my King the heir he—Camelot needs.” 

Gaius opened his mouth to offer consult, to imply that there was probably nothing to fear, with time a child will come—but Papry spoke too quickly.

“You may be barren,” the old woman said softly, but finally. She did not lower her head or pretend to be ashamed to deliver this news to the Queen and instead opened her hands. “I would have to properly examine you to know for sure.”

All of the color in Ygraine’s cheeks had drained. She stood there, limp and lifeless. This was her greatest fear. What of _good breeding_ and the long line of noble, respectable, high-born parents she came from? What of her fair skin and pale hair, her high cheek bones and elegance? What of her sharp mind and kind heart, her effortless regality? What good was any of it if she could not conceive a child but a common handmaid could walk the halls with her head held higher than the Queen with a child in her womb?

Gaius and Papry waited dutifully for Ygraine’s answer. The apprentice looked from his teacher to the Queen and thought of all the terrible news a physician might have to deliver—sickness, injury and death. However, the barren womb of the Queen might perhaps be the worse news to deliver.

“I,” Ygraine began, “yes. I would like to know, for sure.” She took a shaky step forward and met the dry, withered leathery hands of Papry who guided her back to the examination table.

“Gaius,” Papry barked without taking her much softer eyes off of the Queen. “Stand outside, by the door. You will not allow anyone to enter.”

The younger physician sputtered. He had been working in the in or around the Citadel for twenty years but it took much longer than that to summon courage enough to deny a guard, or knight or, heavens forbid, the King. “What should I tell a-would-be interrupter?”

“Simple: I am with a patient suffering from a highly contagious illness. Skin is falling off, eyes are bleeding. I have the utmost faith in you that you can make it convincing.”

Her dry sarcasm embarrassed the younger physician.  “Of course,” Gaius said and fled the room.

When the man left the room Ygraine exhaled a burdened sigh. “Thank you for asking him to leave. I admit, I feel terribly ashamed.”

“My Queen,” Papry stopped moving once they were a mere foot from the examination bed. “You must be prepared for the possibly that you may not be capable of bearing children. You also realize it is treason against the crown if I do not inform the King if you are indeed barren.”

The pale haired beauty nodded and sat down on the examination table.

XiiX

_Sidera_

 

“Is it true?” A petite woman with wavy black hair and pale skin hollered as she pushed herself into the council room. She marched past the table where several councilmen sat and stood right under the Dragon Lord’s nose.

“ _Mother,”_ Balinor hissed and leveled the older woman with a hard glare. “Now is _not_ the time.”

“A mother has no need to make appointments with her own son, Dragonlord or not. You will speak with me.”  Mapri raised her chin, staring up at her son defiantly. She had never learned to accept court etiquette; she did not respect it when her husband was Dragonlord and now, as her son ruled, she still paid it no mind.

The bear of a man sighed but nodded his head. “The Queen Regent wishes to speak with her Dragonlord. Please, riders, take your leave. See your families, fill your stomachs. We will reconvene in two candle marks.”    

Mapri watched the riders leave out of the corner of her eye and once the last man had his heel out the door she willed the large chamber doors to swing shut with a smooth enchantment. She then looked back at her frowning son; her eyes were still glowing gold.

Balinor sighed once more, stepped aside and scrubbed his bearded face with one large hand. “Yes, it is true.”

“She is _unfit_ to be you Queen, Balinor!”

“Her name is Hunith and you have yet to meet her.” His voice did not raise or become thunderous. The Dragonlord hardly ever raised his voice or became angry. It was a trait his father had that he did not wish to inherit.

“She has no magic; it hardly matters if I’ve met her.” Mapri put her nose in the air and crossed her arms. She was wearing a purple gown with long, wide, sleeves that swallowed up her thin arms and hid her hands but did not reach her shoulders. Her shoulders and collar was exposed, like always, and she wore a massive necklace around her throat. “The Dragonlord needs a bride that will bear him children strong with magic; you cannot risk your line on a woman as plain as this Hunith.” She touched the necklace around her neck lightly, like she always did when she remembered her late husband.

“And neither would I waste my life on a woman I do not love.” He raised his arms and dropped his hands over his mother’s slim, bare, shoulders. “Hunith will be my Queen by the Winter Solstice.”

Mapri pinched her lip. She knew that her son needed a Queen and soon. The Dragonlord needed to secure an heir as soon as possible. “This woman, Hunith,” she began with a much softer tone. “You love her?”

“I do,” he answered and slid his hands down her arms to hold his mother’s hands.

“Tell me about her.”

“She’s an orphan; she farms in a small rural village far from here and comes from no great riches. She is not educated and her hands are rough but mother,” he said with a smile brightening a face that had always been too serious. “She has a kind heart. I sense the purity in her soul every time we are near and it takes my breath away. Hunith may not have magic, but there is something magical about her.”

Mapri smiled at her sons rambling and squeezed his hand. “You will bring her to Dragons Keep. You’ve been admiring this girl for well over a year now and have yet to bring her to Sidera. Were you afraid your mother would turn this young maid into a mouse?”

Balinor chuckled, but did not deny her accusation.

“Dopplehead,” she reached up on her toes to swat her son on the skull.  “I shall meet this girl before the next full moon,” Mapri stared the Dragonlord down.

“Yes mother,” he smiled and kissed the woman on the forehead. “Thank you.”

“Do not thank me yet,” she warned. “I will meet her, and then you will either have my blessing or a mouse.”


	3. The Barren Queen

 

_Camelot_

 

The couple sat in silence and the royal bedroom never seemed so large before, or so cold.

Tears ran dazzling tracks down Ygrains cheeks as she sat on the edge of the bed, her chin resting on her chest. She couldn’t bear to look up at her husband and see anger or sadness or disappointment. It would kill her.

“Are you sure?” He finally asked, facing a large window with his hands on his hips. “Is there any way that old wench made a mistake?” Uther asked, sounding dangerous. He was looking for someone to blame.

The Queen choked back a sob, “no mistake was made. It is I who has failed you, Uther.” She looked up to see that her husband had turned around. Her chin trembled as she spoke, “I understand if-if, you must take another bride—one who can give you the heir that—”

“No, no, you are my _Queen._ ” Uther stepped forward and went to his knees at Ygraine’s feet. He pushed his face into her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. “My love.” He kissed her stomach and squeezed her hips. “We will find a way, I know it.”

She threw herself over Uthers neck and back and sobbed. “I’m sorry, so sorry.”

XiiX

“Magic?” Ygraine breathed with disbelief and backed into a large shelf behind her.

Papry walked forward slowly. Her old body took time to move from place to place, especially when she carried a book that weighed nearly as much as she did. When she finally reached the corner where the others stood she placed the book on a table. She had refused to allow her apprentice to carry it. “Within this book there are several spells that can be used to increase fertility.”

Ygraine was washed-white again. She was drained of color most days and it pained Uther to see his wife suffer. “Is…is it safe?” She held a deep distrust of magic and of persons with magic.

Papry titled her head. “I must confess I have no talent for witchcraft and little knowledge. This book belonged to my master, the physician Talen. He was a great healer trained by the Druids. I believe he had hopes that one day I might master the art of healing with magic, but I did not possess the necessary skill.” She explained and stroked the leather binding fondly. “My apprentice, however,” Papry said with more excitement, “has such a talent and may be able to help you.”

Gaius reddened and blanched at his master. He had made no such agreement. “Papry,” he admonished. 

“Is this true, Gaius?” The King asked hurriedly. Uther had known Gaius most his life and today Gaius was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. “Can you perform these, these spells?”

Ygraine’s attention snapped over to her husband and fear flooded her features but Uther did not notice.

“It is possible,” Gaius said hesitantly. “Though, I have not studied these texts.” His brow relaxed as a thought came to him. “M’lord, if I may suggest another, more talented healer?”

“Out with it, man!” Uther growled, feeling impatient.

“My betrothed, Alice, she cannot be matched. She practices mostly in the outskirts of Camelot, treating the most injured and poor of your Kingdom. Whereas I have only just begun to learn the art of healing with magic, Alice is already a master. I am sure that if there is a spell, Alice can wield it.”

Uther considered this for a minute. “What is your opinion of this witch, Papry?”

“I’ve seen her mend broken bones in mere seconds. I do not doubt my apprentice—this young woman has a gift for healing.” The old woman said and gave a confident glance to Gaius.

“Then it’s settled. I will send two of my fastest Knights to retrieve Alice at sunrise.” The King said with a determined smile.  

“Is no one going to ask me my opinion?” Ygraine, who had been ignored up until this point, stood up with balled fists. “You will have a stranger, a _common_ witch to…to impregnate me with magic?”

“Ygraine, please.” Uther faced his Queen and held her hands. “I thought you would do anything to get with child.”

His words stung. Her eyes burned and bitterness sucked into her chest as she thought about how _low_ her husband’s words were. She looked at Papry and then to Gaius. She wished that they would take their leave so that she could speak to her husband alone. “Of course I wish to give us a child.” She struggled to find her words, trying to tread carefully while being honest. “I’m afraid, Uther. Magic…magic scares me.”

“Will you just meet this Alice? She may be able to help you.”

Meanwhile Papry and Gaius miserably tried not to listen to this terribly private conversation.

With a forced sense of dignity Ygraine raised her head to agree with the terms set. On the outside it may appear that she had won a compromise, but she knew that Uther would have them see this through.

XiiX

 

Uther paced outside the physicians room and paused to occasionally glare at the stubborn wooden door separating him from his bride. It was an old custom that men were not to be in the room while women were being examined, and Uther was nothing but respectful of customs. Still, he wished to be at Ygraine’s side.

“Sire,” Gaius said in a friendly tone and nodded his head toward the door. It was ajar.

“King Uther,” Papry spoke softly as she peeped around the door. “You may come in now.”

Uther said nothing and walked past Gaius who was standing next to the threshold and pushed in through the door. His wife was leaning her hip against the windowsill and wearing a white gown. “Ygraine?”

She didn’t turn her head to look at the King. Instead she continued to gaze out the window with a forlorn look in her eyes.

“I’m afraid,” Alice stepped forward to bravely address the royal couple, “that I cannot help the Queen. The spells in this book, and the spells I myself know, are only useful in healing or strengthening what is already present. I am unable to give life where there is none.”

“Watch your tongue!” Uther growled, baring his teeth and raising his hand as if to strike the young witch.

“Uther!” Ygraine shouted. Her voice was high and shrill. “Uther, it isn’t her fault. Maybe this is the way it should be, having a child through magic isn’t natural.”

The King scoffed and batted his now deweaponized arm. “Nonsense, Ygraine. We need a child. There must be another way!” He took up pacing again.

Gaius and Alice looked at one another, as if they had the same thought but neither wanted to say it.

“Sire,” Alice tried again. “There may be another way.” She spoke slowly, and then paused as if waiting for permission. When the King didn’t raise his hand against her she continued. “I do not possess the power to create life from nothing, but the High Priestess Nimueh may.”

Uther raised his chin high and looked down his nose at Alice. “Nimueh, yes, I know of her.” All of mankind hears about Nimueh and her power. Most lords and ladies pay her tribute regularly; else they face the consequences in the form of harsh weather and swells of sickness. “Will she help us?”

This time it was Gaius who spoke. “Sire, may I offer you a word of caution. A spell such as the one required to give the Queen a child would be powerful magic, indeed. It would come at a high cost, as well.”

“Anything she desires! Camelot will pay this Priestess her weight in gold, more, if that’s what it takes.” Uther did not want to hear his friends’ advice.

Gaius would not be deterred, however. “Sire, I’m afraid you don’t understand. The cost will not be monetary; it might not even be material. The cost is usually equal to the thing you gain. We’re talking about life, my King.”

Uther nodded, brow furrowed and tight-lipped. “We will meet with Nimueh.” He then looked at his Queen who had, again, gone uncounseled on the matter. “She will help us, and we can put all this behind us."


	4. The Siderian Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One family proposes while another makes a deal with the devil.

 

_Ealdor_

 

Hunith heard screams pouring from the other side of the village and raised a dirt covered hand to the sky to shield her eyes. She saw no bandits galloping into pillage their humble farming community as she stood, basket of vegetables at her hip.

“Beast! There’s a beast in the sky!” Another farmer hollered from around a shed and waved for her to come inside to hide.

Hunith looked up to see a large winged figure glide over the sun, casting a wide shadow. The beast circled the sky just as she was about to flee and Hunith got a good look. Its hide was coal black and shimmered in the sunlight; its wings were massive and opaque; its strong tail, spiked with thorny barbs, flicked in the air. Most startling of all, though, was its enormous head. The thing had jaws large enough to encase a full grown bull and shred it to pieces. It was a dragon, and a dragon Hunith had met before by the name of Duracca. She grinned wildly; if Duracca was here so was Balinor.  

“Hunith!” A familiar voice, deep and warm with affection, called to her and the farm girl beamed.  

 “You two are causing a panic!” She hollered, but laughed all the same. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“I’m here to ask you to marry me!” Balinor answered without missing a beat and the dragon descended on a turn.  

Hunith was now speechless as Balinor jumped off the back of Duracca and the villagers halted their panicked scrambling. She was suddenly very aware of the dirt under her nails, caked on to her knuckles and over her dress, and the sweat that drenched her hair and back. This was no way to greet a Dragonlord.

Balinor gave Duracca a sly smile and strode up to her, ignoring the gawking from the other farmers. “I’ve missed you more than you can ever know.” The Dragonlord stepped up to the farm girl with dirt under her eye and took her rough hands in his. He got down on one knee. “Hunith, I cannot bare to part from you once more, for any length of time. I would have you at my side, in Sidera, as my most trusted ally, as my lover, as my bride, as my Queen.” He stroked her small but strong hands and did not mind the dirt laced over her skin as he kissed the back of her hand. “Will you honor me and be my wife?”

With wide eyes and a dry throat Hunith looked at the Dragonlord down on one knee for her and gaped. “You would have me…?”

“I would have no other.”

She nodded her head, swallowed to spur her voice into action and finally smiled, “yes. Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Balinor shot up and wrapped his arms around his fiancés waist, pulling her up off the ground and spun them both around. The on-lookers of the village had now multiplied and were applauding for the couple.

XiiX

_Sidera_

 

The farm girl turned bride of the Dragonlord looked up at the castle of Sidera with her mouth open and eyes shining. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.

The castle was carved into the face of a mountain; the highest, uppermost towers couldn’t be seen past the clouds. From this distance Hunith couldn’t fathom how one would access the castle doors without the gift of flight. The bottom of the mountain was all jagged moss covered rocks and high slates of grey, unwelcoming stone. There were no steps, no bridge, no pulley to lead a path up to the castle. It appeared completely impenetrable. At the mountains feet she could see the various settlements sprawled out across the land. Farmers, blacksmiths, artisans, traders, and markets all littered the towns below.

As Balinor brought them closer she could better see the castle details. Dozens of towers and columns circled all-around the mountain and it was sometimes hard to tell the natural stone of the mountain from the tower pillars. The fortress was large enough to house hundreds of people and she could see some small figures moving around. Guards lined selected posts at towers and laborers marched along with baskets of goods. She could see smoke rising from a few areas and children playing on grassy plateaus.

Down the center of the castle, arching out of the mountain itself was a massive runway that penetrated the open sky in front of the main doors. It was this ramp that Balinor was bringing them towards.

Duracca, though quiet by nature much like Balinor, growled happily at the sight of his home. Three other dragons were flying above the mountains behind Dragons Keep. “I am always happy to see those mountains,” he said for both Hunith and Balinor to hear.

“As am I,” The Dragonlord agreed and then faced his new fiancé. “This fortress is Dragons Keep, and the royal castle above is High Tower.” He pointed to the uppermost section of the fortress that appeared to be a smaller castle on top of everything else. “High Tower will be your home, you will be Queen of this land and everyone will see to your needs. You will never want for anything ever again,” he squeezed her around the middle a little tighter.

As they began their decent to the runway Hunith’s stomach dropped and she gasped. A second later Balinor chuckled and she twisted around to glare at him playfully. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, Duracca was just commenting on how much better you’ve become at riding.” He answered with a grin.

“Traitor,” the dragon returned. 

Hunith was about to give them both hell for teasing her about her fear of flying when she realized that Duracca hadn’t said anything out loud. “…can you two communicate without words?”

 “Yes,” Balinor explained, happy that Hunith wasn’t upset.

“Is it because you’re a Dragonlord, or can all sorcerers do that?”

“A bit of both, actually.” They had nearly reached the ramp and now Duracca cut through clouds as they approached. “Dragons can communicate with any witch or warlock through magic, but most sorcerers can only receive messages—not respond. As a Dragonlord I can communicate with any dragon, no matter the distance. However, even before I inherited the gift from my father, Duracca and I could communicate. He and I share a special bond because of the betrothal necklace my mother wore during her pregnancy. You will wear a similar necklace and our first son will also have a special bond with the first dragon I hatched.”

The people who had been busily working in and around the castle had stopped to watch as their Dragonlord returned. Some small children were jumping up and down and clapping. Adults smiled and waved. Balinor waved back with a wide grin, proud of his people and the bride he brought back.

“Who is this dragon?” She asked.

“His name is Archimedes and he can’t wait to meet you.” Duracca was a few feet above the ramp now.

“I think I’m more worried about meeting your mother,” she breathed as the dragon’s claws touched the stone runway.

XiiX

_Camelot_

 

“So I suppose the rumors are true,” Nimueh smiled as she strolled into the throne room, looking around unimpressed. “Queen Ygraine is barren and you have turned to magic.”

Ygraine bristled in her throne but didn’t have the energy to snap back at the priestess.

“Then you know why I have summoned you here,” Uther boomed, glaring at his guest. “Will you help us? We will pay you whatever riches you desire.”

“Hmm,” Nimueh hummed as she approached the King and Queen. “You are so sure I wish to help you? King Uther, how old do you think I am?” She batted her eyelashes at the young King and smiled seductively. She had a fair, flawless face. She was white all over as if she had never seen the sun, and rosy cheeks. Her eyes, though black, shone bright and her hair was long, rich brown, and healthy.

“You appear no older than my Queen, perhaps just past your twenty second name day.” He sputtered miserably. He felt ashamed speaking to this seductress while his wife sat next to him. It reminded him of the creeping feeling he gets each time he passed Vivienne and her young daughter Morgause in the halls.

Nimueh laughed freely at the King. “You flatter me, Uther. I am approaching my two hundred and fourteenth year.” She glanced at Ygraine. “I have seen many Kingdoms suffer this unfortunate fate. A Kingdom without an heir has no future at all—and yet, this is the hand you have been dealt. Many Kings before you have come to me seeking magic to give them what their bodies, or brides, cannot.” She fixed her eyes back on the King now, “but I’ve never made such a deal. Not once in my two hundred and fourteen years have I agreed to help create life for a King. What makes you believe I would do this for you?” 

Ygraine closed her eyes and exhaled. This was humiliating.

Uther answered with a question of his own. “What would it take for you to agree?” He had a desperate look in his eyes, a little crazed as he leaned forward. “Camelot needs an heir, I need an heir.”

Nimueh tightened her lips with consideration. She, like all high priestesses, had heard of a legend of a great sorcerer that would flourish in Camelot. This Kingdom’s future was entwined with the future of magic. She had a stake in Camelot’s success, but she did not need Uther to know that. “Very well. I want the Valley of the Fallen Kings released from your territory. That is the cost of my services.”

“You wish to have the Valley of the Fallen Kings?” Uther scoffed.

“No,” the priestess snapped and a sudden wrathful power flared up. “The Valley of the Fallen Kings cannot be possessed; Earth blessed by the Old Religion cannot be owned by man. I want it released from your name, from the dominion of man and free to all that would worship there.”

Uther frowned, unhappy to release something that he had acquired through war, but then realized he had little choice. “This is what you desire? If I relinquish the Valley of the Fallen Kings, you will give us a child.”

“That is the price for my services,” she corrected. “Magic will have its own price.” She pinned him with her eyes. “Life cannot be made from nothing. To create life it must be removed elsewhere…do you understand?”

Ygraine put a hand to her stomach, her lifeless womb. “Someone will have to die, then?”

“Yes.” Nimueh said forebodingly.

“Who will have to die?” The Queen asked, suddenly terrified.

“I cannot say.” The priestess sounded aloof as she turned away from the royal couple. “It is not my decision to make. Magic will take something of equal value; that is all I can know for sure.” Now, standing in the center of the throne room Nimueh waited. “What say you?”

Ygraine looked to her husband with doubt. Her eyes were wide and watery. She tried to wordlessly express her distrust but Uther ignored her. “Yes, we accept your terms. What must we do?” He said excitedly.

Nimueh grinned. “Very well. I will return on the winter solstice, just after sun down.” She flicked her wrist and a scroll appeared in her slender hand. “Take this.” Her eyes glowed gold and the scroll levitated toward the King and Queen. “You will have to see that certain arrangements are made in order to meet the demands of the ceremony. It is a complicated process and you must follow each instruction. If you do not, the spell will not work.”

Uther accepted the floating instruction manual. “We will do whatever is needed.” 

“I will see you in four weeks’ time.” She disappeared in a flash of theatrical smoke.

 


	5. Blessing and a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimueh makes good on her promise and see's a glimpse of the future.  
> This chapter is the soul reason for the Teen rating. There is a somewhat graphic but not smutty m/f sex scene in this chapter. Compared to what I usually write.... I feel like it's VERY mild.

ONE MONTH LATER

_Sidera_

Hunith was overwhelmed as she looked on at the wide open terrace of the castle. It had been decorated with gold ribbons and flowers. Several fires burned around the courtyard and warmed the night air. It was beautiful. She took a breath and looked up to her groom.

Balinor was wearing black trousers and a white tunic under his house colors, a deep copper cloak with a black dragon embroider in the center.  The Pendragon’s, and thus Camelot’s, crest was a mild, bowing golden dragon; Sidera and the Dragonlord’s crest, in contrast, was a dragon rearing up on its hind legs, wings spread and face ferocious. The Dragonlord’s would never wear a cloak depicting a passive dragon—it would be an insult to their brethren.

Hunith was wearing a sleeveless copper dress that exposed the white expanse of her collar, chest, shoulders, and arms. In other kingdoms the display of skin was indecent, but in Sidera it was traditional for the Queens to never wear anything above the bust line. This display was meant to accent the betrothal necklace.

 Balinor pulled a silk cloth from a satin pillow, revealing the betrothal necklace.

It was a solid material, resembling metal and looked like armor though it was lite as a feather. It was long but snug; in fact it was a choker that was so large that it would cover Hunith’s entire neck. The bottom of the necklace was decorated with a row of attached jewels that hung just above the wearers bust line.

Most impressive, however, was the necklaces color—or colors. It shimmered like the finest polished silvers but when light caught it the solid plate changed color like fire opal. Mapri wore one similar to it, same shape and size but with a different color pattern and different gems along the bottom. Mapri’s was black with rich bands of purple and blue when the light hit it while Hunith’s necklace was dark orange with glowing green sparks.

“Hunith of Ealdor do you accept I, Dragonlord Balinor of Sidera, in my desire that you be my Queen for as long as you wear this necklace?” Balinor asked, in his deep booming voice.

The necklace was made from the enchanted egg shell of the first dragon Balinor hatched. Once she put it on the necklace could only be removed when the Queen and Dragonlord were alone. Traditionally this was for safety reasons. The necklace was not only a defense against attacks, but it signified to the dragons that this mortal was protected by the Dragonlord. It was the Queens crown and she wore it with pride.

“Yes,” she gasped and immediately after she accepted all sound was drowned out by the uproar of clapping and applauds from the crowd. Several dragons filled the evening sky with flame and their cheering warmed the chilly air above the crowd for a full minute.

Balinor crowned his wife by fastening the necklace around her throat and pulled her up from the floor. He spun her around once for show and then kissed her. Hunith was dizzy with excitement by the time he finally set her down.

 A small orange dragon only the size of a dog flew over the crowd and right above the married couple’s heads in celebration. Hunith recognized the dragon as Archimedes, the very dragon that had hatched from the shell she now wore around her throat.

 “Oh my,” she said and looked up at the flame filled sky. She was amazed and totally unafraid of these dragons and their power, not with Balinor wrapped around her.

“My love.” He said into her ear and they began to walk down the isle of the court yard toward a woman at the other end. This was the last part of the ceremony—a Priestess of the Old Religion would predict for them how many children they would have in their future.

“Dragonlord, Queen Hunith” Nimueh nodded in respect once the newlyweds had stopped just a foot away from her.

“Priestess Nimueh, we are honored to have you as a witness to our union and to have your wisdom foresee our future,” Balinor said rather formally.

“Old friend!” Nimueh chastised. “None of that talk, I would not miss your wedding for anything.  And you my dear,” she looked to Hunith now, “you are breath taking in that betrothal necklace. I’ve always been rather envious of the ladies of Dragonlord’s. The enchanted dragon eggshells are a rare and special thing. They are lovely and powerful. No blade or force can penetrate that necklace, not even with the use of magic. It is so much more fashionable and functional than boring crowns!”

“Thank you,” Hunith said quietly and touched the necklace. “It’s an honor to meet you.” She added with a smile. “Balinor and Mapri have said so much about you.”

“Yes, I have been a friend to the Dragonlord’s for many years. It is a natural alliance,” she explained. “Because of that you and I will be good friends, as well. If ever you need anything, you can turn to me, Queen Hunith.”

The two women held each other’s eyes for a moment and shared a small feminine smile.

“Let me have a look at you, then.” The Priestess said after a moment and took both of Hunith’s wrists in hand. She pressed her fingers against the young Queens pulse and listened for the thrumming pattern. “Hmm, I sense two girls—twin witches.” The crowds again cheered loudly. Girls, especially twins, were revered among families of sorcerers. Nimueh then moved her hands over Hunith’s flat stomach and pressed along her hips. She frowned momentarily and looked at Hunith’s belly as if it would say something but she soon recovered and announced, “and one boy!” The crowds of happy on-lookers erupted in rapture and the dragons perched around the open walls of the court yard threw more fire into the air.

Balinor turned his face up to the sky and shouted in the Dragons Language. The great beasts roared in response and their wings clapped like thunder as they took off into the night sky. “I told them to rejoice and tell the others that a male heir is certain. There will be much celebrating tonight, among men and magic!”

XiiX

The festivities were now well on their way—there was drinking, dancing, talking, laughing and general happiness all around. Hunith never felt more loved than she did now, on her wedding night.

“Here, my dear.” Mapri said with a smile and handed Hunith a goblet. “It’s a fine wine that we’ve been making since Balinor’s conception.”

“You make wine as a pregnancy celebration?” Hunith asked as she smelled the rich red wine.

“Indeed!” Mapri smiled and swirled her own cup. The two women had hit it off quite well. During Hunith’s first arrival Mapri fell for the simple farm girl and gave the two her blessing. “The pregnant mother has to beat the grapes herself. It sooths the feet and is the first offering to the Old Religion. It helps ensure a safe and healthy pregnancy,” she explained.

“There is so much I have to learn,” Hunith chided herself. She had been swallowed up in a fantastic culture of witchcraft and sorcery. It was beautiful—but sometime she felt it was all over her head.

  “Ah, you’ve got a lifetime to learn. Tonight be merry!” She then patted Hunith’s behind and nudged her toward her husband who was talking to a couple she did not recognize.

 “Sir Gorlois!” Balinor shouted as Hunith approach. “Tonight you will call me Balinor. None of that Dragonlord business! It is a night for celebrating!” He then turned to greet his wife. “Hunith, this is Sir Gorlois, of Camelot. We became friends at a jousting tournament many years ago, when we were both still boys.”

“Luckily Balinor is a better Dragonlord than a jouster,” Gorlois snickered and elbowed the other man. “Forgive my rudeness,” he said suddenly and took the hand of the woman standing to his right with a young girl, only about six years of age. “This is my wife, Lady Vivienne and our daughter Morgause.”

“How do you do,” Vivienne did a small curtsey in greeting. Her thick black hair tumbled forward and bounced on her shoulders. Vivienne was a porcelain beauty with the palest skin Hunith had ever seen. In fact, the farm girl doubted Lady Vivienne had ever been in sunlight for more than an hour in her whole life. Their daughter, Morgause, wasn’t so pale. She looked more like her father. Darker skin, blond hair and tall for her age. She did, however, have her mother’s hard eyes. The little girl stood beside her mother’s leg looking distrusting and watchful of these strangers.

“And this is my wife,” Balinor took a moment to enjoy the phrase as he introduced Hunith. “Queen Hunith.”

“Congratulations, and very fine to meet you,” Gorlois took Hunith’s hand and kissed it politely.

“Thank you,” Hunith smiled radiantly at their guests but then looked back to her husband as if to prompt him to continue the conversation.

“Lady Vivienne is a relative of mine, actually.” Balinor said and Vivienne smiled.

“We’re distant cousins at best,” she laughed easily and dropped a hand to her daughters shoulder. “What am I, Mapri’s third cousin?”

Balinor laughed. He had indulged in many cups of wine already. “Regardless you are family; you’re all family to us.” He explained to the family standing with him and squeezed Hunith in closer. The new Queen felt warmth fill her soul. As an orphan she never had parents or siblings—now she had a large family. A very large family.

“Do you still have the sight, Vivienne?” Balinor asked with a hushed voice, as if he did not want to risk anyone else hearing. As a girl she had been scared of her dreamtime visions and told no one. Her side of the family had moved from Sidera generations ago, trying to distance themselves from magic. She told no one about her visions, not until she met Balinor when she was fifteen. The only other person she confided in was her husband.

Lowering her voice she answered. “Yes, nearly once a week I have a vivid nighttime dream. Sometimes they come true, and sometimes they do not.”

“And your daughter?” He looked at the shrewd little girl wrapped around her mothers’ leg.

This time it was Gorlois who answered, “she has not yet had any visions in her dreams but she does possess magic. We are sure of it.” The knight gave Balinor a concerned look. Magic was the source of constant debate in Camelot. Frequently there were skirmishes between sorcerers and non-magical folk. For now, they have decided to keep their daughters natural abilities quiet.

Not knowing anything about the social and political climate in Camelot, Hunith cooed at Morgause. “How exciting.”

“Indeed.” Balinor agreed and looked at the girl. “What magic do you possess, little one?”

She looked at the Dragonlord and Queen and then to her parents and then back to Balinor before answering in a steady voice, “I know things.” She said simply, as if that should answer any questions. “But I’m not supposed to tell anyone in Camelot.”

Hunith looked to her husband for an explanation but Vivienne spoke up immediately.

“This is a turbulent time for magical persons in Camelot. For now we are keeping our daughters gifts a secret.”

“Oh my,” Hunith gasped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Neither Gorlois nor Vivienne appeared offended, though. “No apologies are necessary.” Gorlois said good naturedly. 

Balinor frowned, though. Camelot had seen a magical renaissance in the past but it had also seen eras of great distrust and hatred for magic. It all depended upon the temperament of its current ruler. King Uther was too young and too passionate and had not yet established a bond with the Old Religion. “If ever you should ever have a need, “Balinor started slowly and held the stare of Vivienne, “know that you could return to Sidera. We may be distant, but we are family.” 

The knight straightened up and placed his hand on the small of his wife’s back. “Let us pray that it does not come to that,” he paused and looked at Vivienne. “But I thank you, Balinor. I know I can trust you to protect them.” He extended his arm and Balinor took it in a firm shake.

Sir Gorlois continued, now changing the subject. “Hopefully next time we visit King Uther and Queen Ygraine will accompany us. The King and Queen send their blessings, but I’m afraid they had a delicate matter to take care of tonight.”

Balinor frowned and was about to comment on Uther’s absence when they were interrupted by Nimueh. “Excuse us,” the Dragonlord said to the knight and lady.

“I’m just on my way out,” the priestess explained. “I wish I could stay longer but I have something pressing to take care of. Before I go, however, there is something I must tell you. It’s about your future child; I didn’t want to say anything in front of such a large group of people.”

Hunith gripped her husband’s arm in fright. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Nimueh said gently and the newlyweds relaxed. She led them further away from the larger crowds. “Your future son, there is something attached to the premonition of his birth.” She turned her head and looked at Hunith like a bird of prey looks at its food. “You have no magic? You are sure?”

“Uhm,” the farm girl looked up at her husband and then back to Nimueh. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve never been able to use magic. The Druids came to my village around my fifth year and checked all the youngsters. They told me I had none.”

“Hmm,” the priestess commented with slit eyes. “Nevertheless, there is strong magic attached to this birth. When you feel you have become pregnant please call for me. I have not felt something like this since...well; truly I have never felt anything like this.”

The newlyweds still looked a little awestruck, even concerned.

“Relax my loves,” Nimueh said softly. “It is a blessing, not a curse.”

XiiX

_Camelot_

Queen Ygraine stood next to her side of the bed, wearing a white night gown and nothing more. Her husband stood on the other side of the bed looking out a window at the fading sunlight as it dipped below the horizon.

“She ought to be here any minute, my dear.” Uther said happily and straightened his back. He, too, was wearing only a white sleep shirt. The instructions Nimueh left with them called for white cloth and white cloth only.

A static charge snapped through the air and the couple looked toward the origin of the noise to see the High Priestess also wearing a gown of white, her long brown hair flowing over one shoulder. “Hello doves,” she purred and strode further into the royal bedchamber as if she had been there many times before. “Have you followed the instructions I left you? If you failed to see any of those items through this will not work.” She slit her eyes at Ygraine, sensing the other woman’s hesitation.

“Yes,” the King announced. “We followed each of your instructions. Since the last sun down we have touched no others, we have eaten no meat or dairy, we are bathed and we have purified this room using your instructions,” he explained a little exasperatedly. He was not used to having to explain himself.

“Good,” Nimueh surveyed the space, “I sense balance here; the ceremony will work.” She turned back to look at the couple. “Now, remove your clothes and get on the bed.”

“Excuse me?” Uther blanched and Ygraine silently wilted.

Nimueh smiled a little tiredly. “This is a conception spell, what did you think we were going to have to do here?” She waited for the others to calm down a fraction before she continued. “You will have to consummate while I preform the enchantment. There is no other way.”

Uther and Ygraine looked to one another. The King swallowed, having already made up his mind. He would do anything for an heir, even if it meant exposing himself to this witch. Ygraine, however, was never less willing. “I don’t think I feel comfortable allowing you to watch while…”

“Think of me like an old doctor,” Nimueh tried. “I’ve been practicing old magic longer than the two of you have been alive—combined! Your forms do not distract me,” she said and waved her arm as if to encourage them to get on with it.

“Ygraine,” Uther intoned a warning. “This is our only choice.”

The Queen lowered her eyes and slipped off the white night gown. It pooled to the floor around her feet. When she looked up again Uther was nude and climbing into the bed. She looked back to the priestess standing at the foot of the bed with uncertainty. Nimueh nodded and Ygraine miserably joined her husband.

“You may not penetrate her until I tell you to,” the High Priestess warned as she commanded the windows to fly open. The cool winter air clashed with the toasty fire-warmed room and speckles of snow drifted in.

As Nimueh moved about the room arranging the necessary tokens for the ritual Ygraine rolled onto her back. She kept her legs pinched closed and her arms pulled over her chest to offer the barest of modesty in the presence of Nimueh. Uther rested on his side facing his Queen. He petted her arm with his fingers, trying to calm her. They only had to wait a few more seconds before the Priestess was speaking again.

“This will work best if you, Uther, can wait between her legs while I preform the enchantment. Sit up; put her legs over your shoulders.” She could see Ygraine stiffen awkwardly once Uther began to sit up.

The Queen squeaked in response as Uther threw her legs over his shoulders. Tears started to burn at the corner of her eye.

“It will be alright, love.” Uther cooed and ran his hand up and down her milky white thigh. “Everything will be alright. You will get with child and you will be a splendid mother and we can forget this happened.”

“I will begin the ceremony soon. When I have completed the incantation you will have to penetrate your mate immediately. Once you reach completion you cannot withdrawal. The last incantation requires you still be united. Dismount only when I order you to, understand?”

“Yes,” Uther said breathlessly.

“Very well. We shall begin.” Nimueh threw her arms up, rolled her head back and began the incantation. “Ex eaque vivere appetimus…”

Ygraine began to feel a tingling sensation rising from her toes upward. Once the wave reached her thighs she was shivering with arousal. It frightened her even as she inched closer to her husband’s warm groin. Uther, too, felt the swelling arousal all around—on his skin and in his blood, rising even in his mind. Suddenly all he wanted to do was to press forward and fall into his wife’s open body. He remembered, though, that he had to wait. For an heir, for this to work, he had to wait…

“Uther,” Ygraine gasped and arched her nimble back. She couldn’t remember feeling like this at any other point in her life. Not even on their wedding night had she experienced so much passion. She was humiliated to know how wet she had become, at how her nipples hardened and how she shivered with anticipation.

 _“…nostrae devotionis offerimus religione_ …” Nimueh continued to chant as if she didn’t see the couple straining not to rip into one another.

Uther feared before that he would not be able to maintain an erection during the ceremony. Though he was not as hesitant as his wife, he did not think he would have been able to wait for minutes in the cold air for approval to touch Ygraine while this witch chanted. Now, however, with this magic buzzing around him like lightning, he was hard as a rock.

_“….da ut et cum heres….”_

Ygraine was shaking, her thighs quivered as she fought the urge to grind up and bring Uther’s erection to her body.

Finally, as Nimueh order, “Now!” the couple dove to one another in sweet relief. It was over in a matter of minutes for both of them.

“Do you desire a boy or a girl?” Nimueh asked out of sight.

With his head hanging between his wife’s breasts Uther panted, “a boy, a son.”

The priestess rolled her eyes but then spoke loudly once more in a demanding voice, _“libera filium!”_

Ygraine tightened her legs around Uthers waist. She felt a heat blossom inside her and it was nothing like the orgasm she had just experienced. “I’m…”

“It is done.” Nimueh said with a sigh. “She is with child, a boy. You may separate now, if you wish.”

They pulled away from one another. Ygraine immediately made for her white night gown but Uther fell to his knees and pressed his face into wife’s stomach. “We have a son.”

Meanwhile Nimueh was magically gathering all her things. Several candles were placed around the room as well as incents and other enchanted tokens. Each item zipped up her sleeve and disappeared.

“Thank you,” Uther said just after his wife handed over his discarded night shirt. “High Priestess Nimueh, thank you.”

“No thanks are in order as long as the Valley of the Fallen Kings is returned to sovereignty,” she said diplomatically.

“Yes, of course.” He smiled. Behind him Ygraine was already pulled up and in bed, holding her small stomach.

“Splendid. I bid you a good night, then.” Nimueh was itching to get away from Camelot at this point.

Once the Priestess was gone Uther crawled into bed behind his Queen and held her tightly. “We have a son.”


	6. Price for Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygraine pays the price for her family while Hunith and Balinor settle into life together.

_Sidera_

“There you are!” Balinor said cheerfully as he walked across the expansive balcony over to his wife. “I’ve been looking for you since lunchtime.” He stood behind her and wrapped her up in a warm hug. Five months had passed since their wedding night and life had taken on a peaceful quality. There were many days Hunith found herself with little to do but to wonder through the massive mountain-side castle. Though there was much in Dragons Keep to explore, she was often bored. “I finally had to call to Archimedes and ask if he knew where you were.”

She leaned back onto Balinor’s familiar warmth and sighed as she looked down at the Kingdom. Beyond Dragons Keep was a healthy city of stone and brick. There was a strong economy here due to trading and, thanks to their alliance with Nimueh, the earth was always healthy and fertile for crops. Sidera was a happy place to live. Happy and sometimes uneventful. Hunith sighed.

“What’s wrong?” The Dragonlord asked and squeezed his wife closer.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said without an ounce of displeasure in her voice.

“But something is,” he implored. “Are you happy here?”

Hunith sputtered and twisted around to face her husband. “Are you mad? Of course I’m happy here!” She pretended to be insulted but she was smiling. “Did you not see where I lived before? I didn’t even have a floor in Ealdor.”

Balinor chuckled and moved to stand beside his Queen to overlook the Kingdom with her. “All the same, something is on your mind.”

Hunith bit her lip. She didn’t want to complain. Balinor had given her everything…”It’s just that, now that the Kingdom has settled down again—now that _we’re_ settled and you’ve had to return to your duties I’m a bit bored.” She cringed as she explained herself.

“Bored?!” Balinor barked out a laugh. “That’s what’s got you all misty-eyed? Heavens, Hunith. I thought you were displeased with me.”

She gasped, “No! Never!” She took a step closer to the other and smiled as she remembered the labor of a farm girl. “It’s only that all I’ve ever known is work, from sun up to sun down. In Ealdor I had more duties than time in the day and now I’ve got very few responsibilities.”

“Ah, that is the trouble with commoners.” Balinor shook his head with mock disappointment. “Why couldn’t I have just wed a lazy cow who would lounge all day and squander my riches? Instead I shall forever be cursed to share my life with this ambitious beauty.” He glanced at his wife sideways, wanting to see her reaction. She was fighting a smile. “Well,” he said loudly after a moment, “What would you like to do?”

“I’ve noticed you have many unused terraces high up in the castle, could we turn one of them into a garden?”

“Yes, I think we could manage that.”

“And do you think Mapri would teach me more about your Kingdom and all of its residents? Men and creatures?” She asked as she watched Archimedes circle the sky. The orange dragon was never far from Hunith. Balinor had explained that Archimedes would feel a connection to her as long as she wore that necklace and would become protective of her once she was pregnant. It was Archimedes’ duty to protect the barer of the next Dragonlord.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. I was on my way to see her, actually. You can arrange the instruction times then.”

“Great. Can I also learn how to horseback ride?”

 Balinor chuckled. “Is there anything else?”

 “Yes, actually….” Hunith ended up giving her husband a list of goals and ideas to keep herself busy that made _him_ tired. But his Queen was happy, and so was he.

XiiX

 _Camelot_          

Ygraine was not happy. Her pregnancy was a rough one. Two weeks after the conception she began experiencing severe morning sickness. She couldn’t sleep throughout the night. She could only stand to eat certain foods. She had to go to the bathroom at the most inconvenient times. Her mood would churn from wicked anger to acute depression and she felt as if Uther were slipping farther and farther away from her.

A month after the conception Uther had Ygraine moved into another bedchamber where a staff of three hand-maidens could wait on her day and night. He said that her behavior was keeping him awake at night and a king needed his rest. 

She did love the little ball of life that was growing inside her, though. No matter how angry she became knowing that Uther had pushed her into this turbulent and unnatural pregnancy, she never once turned toward her unborn child with animosity.

Ygraine enjoyed reading to him. She would read poetry and fables. She would also talk about herself and tell the little life about his future Kingdom. At the second month she decided on a name.

“Arthur?” Uther asked with an ounce of consideration. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said with finality. Uther had agreed to let her name their son, as a token of gratitude after all they had been through. “His name is Arthur and he’s strong. I can already feel it.”

The idea of a strong son pleased the King. “Strong you say? Hm, very well. Prince Arthur, one day King Arthur.” He leaned forward and kissed Ygraine’s stomach and then her forehead before he got ready to leave.

“Can’t you stay longer, my love?” She asked as she stroked her baby bump.

“Ah, I’m afraid not. I have an important appointment to make.”

Ygraine frowned. “At this hour? It’s nearly time for bed.” She knew her husband was being unfaithful. Her senses had sharpened with the pregnancy and sometimes, when he walked into her bedchambers, she could smell another lady’s perfume laced around his neck. It made her sick. She had nearly driven herself mad trying to remember who that flowery scent belong to.

“Yes.” He sighed a little irritably; as if he was insulted she had to ask. “I’ll visit you tomorrow. Rest tonight; I don’t want you to strain yourself or the babe.” With that he left and Ygraine sunk into the bed.

XiiX

 _Camelot_          

In the following eight months Hunith had mastered horseback riding, as well as gained a degree of comfort in riding astride Archimedes who had grown to the size of a horse. She had also established regular meetings with Mapri to learn the history and traditions of Sidera. She organized a tutoring service to give the other ladies of Sidera something to do. While Hunith herself was not a proficient reader, the ladies of Sidera were. They were most happy to be given a task by the Queen, especially one as noble as teaching the Kingdom’s youth how to read. In addition to these new duties Hunith had also, with the help of her magical husband, cultivated a healthy garden on a terrace roof top.

She was currently there now, on her knees with her gown hiked up and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was turning up the soil to sew a new line of strawberries.

“Hmm, my favorite.” Balinor announced his presence by commenting on his appetite. “Is this why you’ve called me up here? To show off your new patch?”

Hunith giggled warmly. “No, that’s not the reason I asked you to meet you here…I wanted to tell you about the fruits of another kind of labor.” She stood up and spun around, dusting off her hands on her gown. It was a plain beige gown that looked much more like a hand-maids dress than a Queen’s but she insisted that it suited her fine for gardening.

“Oh?” He held out a hand to her and she led them toward a grape tree that she had planted about a month before. “Well are you going to keep me guessing all day?”

She looked down and smiled at the hand that was placed over her stomach. “Fruits of the labor of love, to be exact.” She was glowing.

“Are you...you’re?” Balinor blubbered and stepped closer to grip his wife’s hips reverently. “Are you pregnant?”

Hunith’s eyes crinkled and she nodded, unable to speak through her happiness.

“How long have you known?” He asked in wonder, with no accusation. His eyes were shining with joy.

“Just a month now, I’ve already gone to your mother. She confirmed it this morning. I wanted to be sure before I told you.” She took a breath. “Balinor, your mother thinks it’s a son.”

“This is glorious news! Oh, Archimedes will be beside himself!” Balinor cheered and roared into the sky, calling for the dragon in question.

Hunith giggled. “I think he knew before I did, actually. He spoke to me a few days ago.”

“Did he?” Archimedes, despite being close to eight years old, had only just begun to speak English, and it was usually broken and child-like when he did speak.

“Yes, he said a name and turned his head toward my stomach.” They were holding one another now.

“What did he say?” Balinor asked with a voice full of curiosity.  
“Emrys.”

XiiX

_Camelot_

Uther ran through the halls, holding his sword close to his hip as he galloped. “Get out of my way! Move!” The halls parted like the sea.

He was racing toward Ygraine’s pregnancy chambers. A servant had just alerted him that she had gone into labor.

He ripped open the doors and saw Gaius along with two midwifes. Papry had retired months ago and left her capable apprentice in charge of the physicians’ duties.

“Ygraine!” He pushed into the room and made his way to his wife’s side. “My dear, how are you?”

The Queen was coated in a fine sheen of sweat and panted miserably. “Something’s wrong,” she moaned and arched painfully. “I’m scared, Uther…I’m—ahhhh.”

“My lord,” Gaius interrupted from his place at the foot of the bed. He pulled the sheet back to examine the Queen’s progress. “The child is crowning, hold her hand. Push, my Queen!”

Ygraine threw her head back and cried out in agony. She felt like her body was splitting in two. “Uther!” She pressed her face into her husband’s neck for comfort and ground her teeth. He smelled of perfume again. Suddenly, through the pain and anger and hurt of all that Uther had put her through in the last year snapped the young Queen into sudden clarity—the perfume belonged to Lady Vivienne. 

“AHHHH!” Her vision went white and the world bled away until she heard the sound of a babes cry. When her vision cleared she saw her husband holding Arthur—her son. She wanted to sob but she was too exhausted.

“Look at him, Ygraine, look.” Uther dipped forward to show off his heir but his wife appeared sickly. She was frowning and colorless.

“Vivienne, you have been laying with Lady Vivienne.” She couldn’t bear to look at her child for fear of hating him like she hated Uther. She was dying, she understood that now. This birth would kill her. “You forced me to—and then you leave me so that you could lay with Vivienne, and now I’m going to die!”

Uther looked frightened and thrust the babe into the hands of a nurse. “Gaius!” He spun around.

The physician was already working between Ygraine’s legs to remove the bedding that was soaked with blood. There was no way to stop the bleeding, though. “My Queen, keep your eyes open.”

“No,” she murmured. Her outburst had sucked the last of her energy out of her bones. She turned her head away from Uther and sighed. “A life for a life. You heard Nimueh. I paid your price.”

Uther felt totally powerless as he watched his wife close her eyes and die.


	7. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legacy is laid down for both Merlin and Arthur

_Sidera_

  
 “I’ve heard the good news!” Nimueh sang happily as she flew into the throne room and grasped the outstretched arms of Hunith for a hug. “You are with child!”

The Queen was beaming with pride. Her flat stomach was not yet showing but she could feel the presence of her son already. “Yes, Mapri and I are sure of it and Archimedes refuses to leave my side!” The dragon sat like a watchful dog near the Queen with a keen eye on Nimueh.

Balinor walked up with his mother and both bowed to the High Priestess. “You requested that we call for you when Hunith got with child.” His face was laced with concern. The dragons, ones older than Archimedes who could speak eloquently, were hissing a single name—Emrys. Balinor knew the fables and prophecies of the warlock Emrys but if their son was this foretold champion of magic and peace, then a time of great pain was upon them.  “Do you sense something?” He hadn’t had the heart to tell Hunith yet, not until he knew for sure.

Nimueh’s smile wilted.  “Yes, I’ve been to the crystal cave. A prophecy has been laid down for your son.”

Now Hunith was frowning. She realized that Mapri, Nimueh, and her husband appeared crestfallen. Something was wrong. “What?” She asked sharply. “What is it? What aren’t you telling me?”

 “Dragonlord and Queen,” the Priestess began with an unusual sense of formality that she only saved for certain occasions. “May I ask that I speak to your majesties alone?”

Archimedes huffed and a plume of smoke curled out of his mouth. Only one force on Earth could make him leave Hunith’s side and Balinor had said no such thing.

“With exception to the dragons and immediate family,” she added with a smile in Archimedes’ direction.

With that Archimedes settled again and Balinor signaled for the royal guard to vacate the throne room. When they were alone, the Priestess continued.

“I trust that the news of Camelot’s loss has reached Sidera. Queen Ygraine died giving birth to her son, Prince Arthur, just two weeks ago.”

Hunith had heard that the Queen had died but could not spare any feelings of remorse for Ygraine, not when she felt like her unborn son was in danger and she did not know why. “What does that have to do with Emrys?”

“King Uther blames magic for her death.”  She looked to Hunith a little sadly, as if she didn’t know how to explain herself to the mere mortal. “As a seer I have known for some time that Camelot would influence the realm of magic. However, the art of seeing and reading prophecies can be confusing. I did not understand what influence Camelot would have, only that it would be significant.”  She paused and this time addressed the entire company. “Months ago Uther and his Queen came to me, asking that I would help them conceive. I agreed, thinking that my assistance would strengthen their bond to magic and that Camelot would embrace the Old Religion. However,” she looked at Mapri who stared back with hard eyes. The old Queen and Nimueh have been friends since Mapri was a girl betrothed to Balinor’s father. “Queen Ygraine died during labor, and it was a result of my magic. The spell I used to help them conceive cost a life in turn; King Uther knew this, however he had not considered who would have to pay that price. Uther blames me, blames magic. He has banned magic within Camelot. He has already begun burning magical books and artifacts. He has sealed off the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Yesterday knights delivered orders to every village within Camelot to send troops to join his army. Uther will wage a war on magic unlike any we have seen in the past. It will be the greatest genocide of our people.”

“You still haven’t told us what part our son will play in this future.” Hunith cried and Balinor placed his hands over her arms from behind. Archimedes felt Hunith’s discomfort and moved to wrap protectively around the Dragonlord and Queen like a great serpent.

“You already know,” she said with finality and looked to the Dragonlord. Mapri and Balinor both stiffened, as if they had received unbearable orders.

“What?!” Hunith shouted when no one would give her a straight answer.

Nimueh finally answered. “It is Emrys’ destiny to one day end the war on magic and reunited the Kingdoms in peace. It is untold how or when he will do this, but your son is Emrys. He is the greatest warlock of all time. He is godlike in power; he is our champion for all time... and he will be born with the burden of saving us all.”

XiiX

_Camelot_

Uther did not see his son for the first full week after his birth. He grieved. His heart was heavy with guilt and rage. He attempted to call Nimueh, to get her to reverse his wife’s death but she would not come when he called. The first official order he saw to, after he buried Ygraine, was to seal off the Valley of the Fallen Kings just to hurt Nimueh. Entering the territory was punishable by death and when his knights cleared it out they slaughtered at least fourteen worshipers.

He felt a wicked sense of righteousness when he made the order. It satisfied him so much that he extended his animosity of magic to include any and all involvement. Studying or practicing magic, worshiping the Old Religion and simply possessing magic became illegal overnight.

He also began ripping through the Citadel and lower town, targeting any families that had a history with the Old Religion. Women and children, young and old, the weak—some people Uther had known for years—were sentenced to death.

Seven months after Ygraine’s death Vivienne had a daughter, Morgana, and the Great Purge was fully enacted. Camelot was constantly bright with flames from the pyre; the dungeons were packed full of anyone suspected of having knowledge of escaped magic-users; and an army was being formed to defend against any magical forces that may march on Camelot’s land.

Arthur was a strong young boy, smart too. Five wet-nurses tended to his every need day and night and Uther spent two hours with him every day. The Great Purge kept him very busy, but so did his guilty heart. He swore vengeance for his dead wife and promised his son a Kingdom free of magic. Still, he found that he could not look at his heirs blond hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes without mourning Ygraine.  

Morgana, however, she was always a joy. She was born with a tuff of shiny black hair and sharp eyes that reminded Uther of himself. Yes, he was sure that Morgana was his daughter and not Sir Gorlois’s.    
            Again and again he sent Sir Gorlois into battle hoping that he would not return and day after day Lady Vivienne grew colder and colder to Uther. He didn’t know what had sparked her withdrawal but the Lady had been pulling away from him since Ygraine’s passing. She did not invite him to her bedchamber, though she never denied him entry when he took the initiative, and she no longer looked at him with affection. Something had happened and Uther had felt her indifference like a blade through his heart. With Ygraine gone, he depended on Vivienne more than ever.

After Morgana had been born Uther knew that he wanted Vivienne to be his and had told her as much after each time he bed her. Though, the Lady refused to marry him. She insisted that the King needed a better bride and that she had a duty to her daughters and to her husband.

Lady Vivienne never revealed that she was a seer and, she thanked the gods, she never revealed that her oldest daughter possessed magic as well. She knew that she had to bide her time until she could flee Camelot with her life and the lives of her children.

XiiX

_Sidera_

A great storm raged in Sidera on the night of Emrys’s birth. Thick bands of rain came down like sheets and lightening cracked the atmosphere like fire. Nine dragons could be seen circling the skies surrounding the castle each time the air was electrified with lightening. A future Dragonlord was being brought into the world. Emrys was being brought into the world. The Earth swelled.  

“Can you do nothing about this storm?” Balinor hollered at the High Priestess, who insisted on foreseeing the birth. He was holding his wife’s hand, trying to comfort her as best he could.

“I did not call this rain. This is the Old Religion rejoicing for the arrival of your son, Balinor.” She lifted her arms in the air and absorbed the magic tingling through the sky. “Don’t you feel it? The power is tangible, you can taste it, and it’s all for Emrys.”

Hunith could feel it. She had expected pain in childbirth. She had assisted many women in Ealdor and each miracle was terrifying and exhausting for the mother, even for the ones that survived.

This, however, was nothing like she expected. Magic was humming though the air, coming with the rain and the thunder and the lightening and she could see it spinning around. She had no magic and had never s _een_ magic at work but now, perhaps because she was about to bring the most powerful sorcerer into the world, she could see it. There was little pain, just a constant pressure along her abdomen and down into her back as Emrys pushed his way out—again she thought it must be the magic protecting her from the discomfort.

When she finally heard his loud cries, breaking over the thunder, Hunith sobbed with happiness.

“He’s perfect, Hunith, our son is beautiful and perfect.”

XiiX

_Camelot_

Gaius threw a cloak over his head and walked swiftly through rain. He didn’t have much time before the next patrol, and couldn’t wait for the downpour to let up. He had been one of the lucky few, perhaps the only, to be granted amnesty for his magical practices by King Uther.  It was partly due to his longtime relationship with the King, and in part due to the agreement he made to never practice magic again and swear his freedom to Uther. Gaius was no longer a free man, but he was alive and he would use each day to help save lives through medicine and liberation.

He was walking out of the Citadel now and moving without a torch. He had to rely on his memory of the lumpy roads to navigate until he was well past the gates. Even once he was a safe distance from the castle, he could not light a torch.

The physician walked two miles in the night until he heard the scuffing of hooves and light neighing. He paused, heart hammering in his chest. “Talbot?” He shouted over the rain.

He heard stones being knocked together three times, paused for a second, and then knock together twice more. They were barely audible over the storm.

Gaius released a breath of relief and replayed the rhythm by clapping loudly. A moment later a man emerged from the woods with a horse saddled with travel supplies.

“Gaius,” a man called and approached hesitantly, his face sill covered by his own cloak.

“Talbot,” the physician sighed. “Come on, we haven’t got much time.” He waved the man over impatiently.

Talbot was a farmer with very little but he had known Gaius since they were children and he was one of the few people that could be trusted with this. “You’re mad Gaius,” Talbot hissed and handed over the reins. “I hope she’s worth it.”

“How do you know I’m doing this for a woman?” Gaius laughed as he straddled the horse. He had not told Talbot for who he needed the horse.

“No fool would risk so much if not for a woman,” the farmer smiled. “Be careful my friend. You’ve only got a few hours of darkness left. If you are caught they’ll kill you.”

“Thank you, Talbot.” Gaius threw a small coin purse down and the other caught it. The purse included all of the money Gaius possessed and, since his new servitude, it was all the money he would ever earn, but it was well worth it.

“Ride fast; ride safe!” Talbot smacked the horse and Gaius galloped to the farthest settlements of Camelot, where the poorest live, where his betrothed worked to heal the sick. He reached the settlement after an hour of riding in the cold rain and was relieved to see the candle burning in the window of the second house to the left.

Someone swiftly pulled back a ratty curtain from a hole in the house; there was no glass, to look at the visitor. Gaius smile awkwardly, but the person was gone as immediately. A second later he heard the scrapping of wood on wood as a barricade was lifted and Alice ran out.

“Gaius!” She threw herself at the man and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring at all that she became drenched after only seconds in the open. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” With her head over his shoulder Alice could see the horse. A single horse for one rider. “You aren’t coming with me?” She asked in his ear.

Gaius separated the embrace. “I cannot.” He held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “…Uther, he has agreed to give me amnesty.”

Alice was already crying, shaking her head. “No, you can’t trust him. He’ll kill you! One day, when he can’t use you anymore he’ll burn you like all the others.”

“Shhh,” he took her hands in his. “If I left I would only endanger you. The King would know that I fled immediately and hunt me down. It will take them weeks to realize that you are no longer in Camelot. At least this way I can stay here and help more people flee. I must, as many as I can.”

“No, it isn’t fair. Why should you have to stay behind,” she fell back into his chest and cried.

Gaius stroked her hair for only a second before he pulled her away again. “We haven’t much time.” He walked her toward the horse he brought. “I know it’s not fair. I may never see you again and we can’t risk sending letters. No one can know that you are a citizen of Camelot. Do you understand? Uther is paying trappers to capture magic users and bring them back for trial. You ride as fast as you can. Do not trust anyone. Here,” he handed her a map that was tucked into his robe. “This is a map to Sidera; you’ll be safe there.”

“I love you,” she said and climbed onto the horse.

“And I love you, I always will,” Gaius called over the rain and tried to remain strong.

Alice was still crying when she gathered up the reins and her horse galloped away, never to return to Camelot again.

Gaius allowed his pained heart to grieve as he made the long walk back to Camelot. By the time he reached the Citadel the sun was rising and the rain finally let up.


	8. Name Day

_Sidera_

  
            A day after the birth of their son, once Hunith had recovered most of her strength, the court historians were fussing about giving the babe a name.

            Nimueh, who had not left Sidera since the infant was born, insisted on having another private meeting before the child was given a name. This time Balinor invited the Druid members of his council. It was pointless to try to hide the birth of Emrys from the elder Druids; they knew the moment the skies wept at his coming.

           “The legends of Emrys are known outside of Sidera. If others knew he was born I fear King Uther would do anything to see him dead before he grew strong enough to oppose him.” The Priestess cautioned the others in the room. “In fact, alerting anyone beyond those in present company would be reckless.”

            Hunith, with Archimedes at her feet, was nursing Emrys as they spoke. The child was almost unnaturally quiet. He only cried when he needed food or changing and he followed every movement with sharp, precocious eyes. “Then we will give him another name, and hide the truth for as long as we can.” She said without looking up.

            The new mother was thinking more clearly now. Before her son had been born she was grossly anxious, afraid to bring him into this world. Fear and hate for witches and warlocks was already spreading and this infant, Emrys, would have to face it all. But now that he was in her arms, she realized she didn’t have time to be afraid. Though the fear was still there, it rested under layers of fierce protectiveness. She couldn’t be bothered to worry. She needed to defend him.

            “He is a prince, we cannot hide him indefinitely. The most powerful Druids will recognize him on sight.” Mapri said, casting a look to Antle, the oldest of the Druids and their chosen leader.

            “Though there are some among us that would be able to sense Emrys and his power, there are none among my people that would betray him.” Antle put an end to that.

            “Even if the Druids cooperate, we still have the issue of concealing the boy’s natural power. There are seers at every corner of Albion that know that Emrys has been born and word is spreading. It is only a matter of time before word reaches King Uther. He will also hear that you have conceived a son… we run the risk of outsiders assuming that your son and Emrys are one and the same.” The Priestess was staring at the babe now, as if she couldn’t look away.  

            “It would be wise to conceal Emrys for as long as possible,” Antle repeated the Queen’s earlier statement.

            Balinor stood suddenly and walked around the back of his chair. It looked like the rest of the chairs placed around the council table and he preferred it that way. He always believed that a man should not need to rely on trinkets such as cushy chairs and crowns to establish their authority. Balinor commanded every room he entered and not with flashy _displays_ of power but **with** power. He wore simple but sturdy black leather and furs, well-traveled boots, and hair past his shoulders. He had rough hands and scars. He looked like no nobleman. He was a Dragonlord. 

He gripped the back of his seat, warping the soft leather with his big hands. His son would have to conceal his power. He would never be able to walk into a room a command the authority that would be his natural birthright. He would have to hide, pretend to be weak or even a coward, until the last hour when he would be forced to fight a war that he had nothing to do with.

            “Our son will have to hide his power.” Balinor sighed, sounding resigned. “We will conceal his magical prowess; we will use the Druids and other trusted allies to subtly spread rumors that I have sired a son without magical talents. We will treat it like a scandal, like a dishonor. Everyone outside our castle will believe our son is weak, ill, may not survive each winter due to sickness. We will do this and hope no one will think to target him as a threat, and that one day he will understand and forgive us.”

            No one spoke. There was no other obvious answer.

XiiX

            Ambrosius Myrddin—that was the name they settled on—was given his name the following day. Ambrosius was Mapri’s father’s name and Hunith chose Myrddin. Hunith took to calling her son Merlin for short. The child brightened at the nick name, even if all official documents listed his formal title.

The castle staff in High Tower was also mostly terminated. Where they had once hired servants to do the cooking and cleaning, now enchantments were placed all over the castle. It pained Balinor to rob so many of their jobs but they could not risk anyone noticing Merlin develop. Not until his son was older, and could hide his power, could they have outsiders walking around.

            The boy did not have a wet-nurse or any handmaids to attend to him. Only Hunith, Mapri, the Druid council and Balinor’s immediate family—siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles all related to the Dragonlord’s—had access to the infant prince. The rumor spread around Sidera was that the child was so ill that they couldn’t risk outsiders getting him sick. For the same reason the boy was never allowed to leave the High Tower, he couldn’t even travel into Dragons Keep below. Slowly the same stories reached the other kingdoms, though the news blew over quickly as Uther began his war.

XiiX

 

_Camelot_

 

“Talmond,” Uther said gruffly as he worked from the head of the table. “What of your reports?”

Talmond was the Court Scholar and in charge of gathering intelligence about any magical happenings. He used spies in other kingdoms to discover when and where the Druids were moving, what days and nights were significant to the Old Religion for worship, any chatter he heard about prophecies from seers—he reported all of this to King Uther weekly.

The Court Scholar stood from the table, as decorum commanded, and addressed his King. “There has been uproar about the sorcerer Emrys from all over Albion. We have collected word from as far north as Bernicia and as far south as Nemeth. Apparently this sorcerer is something of a legend. Sorcerers are holding twilight festivals his honor, and many of the sorcerers we have captured within Camelot have been…talking about him. They say Emrys is a champion or savior for their people.”

“Gregory,” Uther barked at the Court Historian, who was documenting this very conversation. Gregory whipped his head up, looking quite startled. “Do you know anything about this Emrys?”

Gregory of Monmouth sputtered for a moment. Generally, he was asked to shut his trap about any magical legends or prophecies that had been common knowledge a year ago. “Oh, uhm, yes, Sire.” He stood up and blinked nervously. “Emrys is fabled to be the greatest sorcerer of all time. The Druids revere him as a savior, like Lord Talmond said. He is told to possess immense power, something akin to a demigod. It was told that he would rise when the realm of magic needed him most and bring magic back into Albion.”

Uther scoffed hatefully and threw his gloved hand under his chin thoughtfully. “Emrys,” he spat. “This sorcerer, he was only just born then?” He looked to the court historian but he shrugged. Gregory did not know if Emrys was born, or if he was a creature of the Old Religion that just emerged when needed.

“According to the reports I have been getting from my spies, the seers are saying he was born this winter.” Talmond spoke up. The scholar was still standing, now a bit awkwardly.

“Hmf,” Uther stood up briskly. He was wearing full battle attire like he usually did. Red cloak, sword at his hip, regal crown atop his head—he always looked as if he was standing at the horizon of battle in a painting. “This _Emrys_ is a child…though even magical children are dangerous they are not as dangerous as the adults. Sir Owain,” the King redirected. “I want you to scout every house within our territory for new born male babes and have the witch hunter inspect each one that you find. We will expand this search to our out of territory raids, as well. Talmond, you will instruct your spies outside of Camelot to keep their eyes and ears open for any word in regards to Emrys. With any luck we can kill the whelp before he’s old enough to be a problem.”

If any of the knights present were uncomfortable with killing a child, magical or no, none said anything. 

“Any other news?” Uther asked impatiently.

“Uhm, yes, Sire.” Talmond straightened up again. The man naturally had terrible, crooked posture. “Three months ago the Dragonlord had a son. Ambrosius Myrddin is the child’s given name. The reports I’ve been getting suggest that the infant is ill though, and may not possess the ability to learn magic. We won’t know until he gets a bit older, though.”

“Humf, _if_ he gets older.” Uther was painfully aware of Sidera. It was the only kingdom financially strong enough to refuse his new criteria for trade; in order to trade with Camelot a kingdom must adopt a ban on magic and enforce it. Sidera was also the only kingdom that was openly being run by sorcerers, and had a historical alliance with magic. If Uther wanted a magic-free Albion in his lifetime he needed to find a way to thwart Sidera and its dragons. “Is there any chance that Balinor’s son is Emrys?” He asks, eyes darting around the room.

Talmond looks out of his depth, though. “I can only speculate, Sire, but the lore around Emrys is…impressive and the Siderian Prince is feeble. My spies tell me that they haven’t even allowed the Druids to perform a blessing ceremony because he is so sickly, which is traditional in Sidera. I doubt that this boy could be a powerful sorcerer.”

Uther looked contemplative at first, but then settled into his chair again. “Very well, I trust your judgment on the matter. All the same, we should double our spies in Sidera.”


	9. The Slow War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor and Uther prepare for a long battle.

_Sidera_

Balinor sighed and leaned all of his weight onto his knuckles that were resting against the council table. Since Camelot began the Great Purge, as Uther called it, Balinor felt that he hadn’t left this council room. Half of his council wanted to go to war, _half of his kingdom_ wanted him to go to war. He knew that wasn’t possible though. They needed to wait for Merlin, but he couldn’t explain that to his people. It was still too risky even among his most trusted riders.

Today he was accompanied by Antle from the Druid settlement that resided within Sidera, Mapri, and nine of his riders. Kilgharrah and Duracca were listening in, though they were not in the room.

Sir Rhynald sat across the table between some of the other riders with a clenched jaw. He had the latest reports from what was happening to sorcerers in Camelot, and the numbers were not good. “I represent several riders when I say that I wish to discuss the option of war with Camelot.”

The air snapped and sizzled. That was the issue on everyone’s mind and now the council was looking to Balinor. Only the Dragonlord could declare war.

Rhynald continued, “Uther is publicly executing twelve people daily on average, and the kingdoms neighboring Camelot are either doing to same or simply caravanning them into Camelot to be slaughtered. Most of these people are entirely defenseless, orphans and widows. Some of these people have magic, though some do not, and the sorcerers they do capture are not powerful enough to fight back.” The rider paused long enough to catch him breath and recollect his animosity. “We should show Camelot what it means to battle with real magic.”

Far off in the bowels of the mountain Kilgharrah cackled at the riders’ vigor. _“I like his fire, Balinor.”_ It was also the opinion of the Great Dragon, and many other dragons, that Uther could use a good thrashing. However, the Dragonlord had forbid it, much to the dragons’ dismay. They did little else but talk about how satisfying it would be to hold Uther between their jaws.

“It is not my destiny to end this war,” Balinor said to both present company and the two dragons listening in. Disagreement bubbled from Rhynald and other riders. “If we meddle we would be working against fate, and we all know what happens when we are so arrogant.” He could sense Kilgharrah quietly seething like an irate snake and Duracca’s calm approval. “You have heard the same as I from the seers. Even Nimueh has confirmed the birth of Emrys. We will not go to war; we will let fate run her course. It is the way it must be.” He pushed off of the round table with a firm shove and paced before turning to another rider. “Sir Caridoc, could you share with us the report on the number of refugees entering Sidera?”

The table looked to the rider. Caridoc cleared his throat before answering. “Our boarders are being flooded with refugees from other kingdoms. We’re receiving approximately 200 a day, but that isn’t including the Druid clans we’re expecting.”

Antle nodded his head in agreement. “I have been contacted by three Druid clans who also wish to seek asylum in Sidera.” Antle always spoke slowly, as if verbal communication was exhausting for him. “Though it is not the Druid way to be settled in one region for very long, we may need to consider alternatives. My people are being driven out of several kingdoms as we speak.” 

Balinor silently thanked the men for making his point. “If we go to war we would only be exhausting resources and sending more magic users to die. We know the prophecy. Only Emrys can end the war on magic…our purpose is now to preserve as much of our people as we can.”

“We need to devote all of our resources to refugees,” Mapri spoke up and fixed the riders with a stern glare. “Currently we are one of only three kingdoms that haven’t accepted Uther’s new trade agreements, and Deira and Kent are already under financial pressure to accept. We should set up a taskforce to deal with the masses coming to our doors. Furthermore,” she continued in her tenacious way that could make Balinor cringe, “I suggest that we begin to ration food throughout all of Sidera. Our harvest this past year was plentiful, but not so generous that we can continue consuming the way we are.”

“I’ll approve the refugee taskforce,” the Dragonlord said automatically. “Queen Mapri I’m appointing you head of the taskforce. Include whoever you need, and decide amongst yourself how to handle the ration.” He looked back to Rhynald with a stern glare. “I will also send official word to all of the kingdoms in Albion, including Camelot, that we will accept any witch or warlock that is unwanted in their kingdom. I am approving a team of riders that’s sole purpose will be to travel to other kingdoms, when asked by that kingdom, and bring back magical citizens.” He exhaled, feeling that burden grow wider and stretch across his back and shoulders. “You do not, however, have my approval to engage any kingdom in battle if you should come across them during your travels. You find these people, you bring them back. You may defend yourself if you must…but flee first if you can. Understood?”

Rhynald nodded. “Yes Sire, thank you.”

XiiX

_Camelot_

 

Gaius no longer felt his hands shake with anxiety when he moved through the castle, the Citadel, or the lower town in the cover of darkness. After four years of the Purge, Gaius could not afford to be nervous.

Now the adrenaline that fed through his veins only sharpened his senses, making him think quicker and move faster. He was able to formulate clever excuses and cover stories for his bizarre behavior, no matter who happened to bump into him with a questioning glare. He was good at smuggling people to safety, as it turned out.

Tonight, though, Gaius was attempting his most dangerous rescue to date. He was standing outside Lady Vivienne’s chambers with his heart pressing into his throat. He exhaled and looked back down the corridor. A patrol wouldn’t be through here for another four minutes, but he didn’t plan to be here when they came around. He knocked once, quietly, so that only someone who was listening for it would notice.

Vivienne ripped the door open immediately, toting Morgause on her hip even though the ten year old was too tall on to be carried about anymore. The two held nothing else, no other belongings, no sacks, no keep sakes, no extra clothes or jewelry. “You came,” Vivienne said breathlessly, as if she had been holding her breath waiting for the physician to arrive.

Gaius frowned. He realized what a risk the Lady had taken when she requested he help her escape Camelot, as well as the risk he now took to see her request granted. “Yes, we haven’t got much time. Come.”

The three moved swiftly, using the servants’ corridors to navigate the castle halls, and then the underground vaults to get through the Citadel. Eventually they emerged from the sewer line that led to the lower town. The whole while Morgause stayed entirely silent and Vivienne clung to her tightly.

When the three reached a dark clearing between the Citadel and the woods surrounding it they paused. The silence was eerie and made an uncomfortable itch crawl up the man’s skin.

“Are you sure this is where you were instructed to wait?” Gaius asked skeptically. During each of his night time rescues he had never stayed still very long. He knew what happened to anyone caught trying to smuggle magic users out of Camelot. They were quartered in plain view, in the middle of the day, and their bodies were left to sit in the sun until the stench was unbearable.

“Yes, I’m certain.” Vivienne said quietly and pushed her daughter up higher on her hip.

“Mother, I can stand.” Morgause said sternly.

“I know, baby.” The Lady gave the blond a kiss on the forehead. “It just makes me feel better to have you close.”

The man squinted, trying to see into the distance. “I don’t see anyone riding towards us, and we’re minutes away from the meeting time. What if he doesn’t come?” Gaius was growing worried. When Lady Vivienne had told him that she just needed an escort out of the castle, that she had already arranged for an unnamed friend to take her to safety, he had been suspicious. Only when he watched young Morgause sling a book across the room with golden eyes did he believe that Vivienne was not trying to trick him.

Still, they were sitting ducks out in the middle of this field.

“He won’t be riding on a horse,” the Lady said and looked up. A whirling wind whipped through the field and thrashed her long black hair into Morgause’s face.

“My god,” Gaius swore as a massive black dragon craned its vast opaque wings. The beast landed with a deep, soft growl and eyed Gaius.

“Cousin!” A man shouted from a top the dragon and jumped down immediately after.

The physician was startled, both at being in the presence of a gargantuan dragon, and at this strangers loud voice. He could not risk being seen with a dragon and Lady Vivienne in the dead of night. However, he did not have the heart to chastise them as the stranger, a large black haired man, embraced both Vivienne and Morgause.

“I am so relieved to see you both,” he said and held the back of the woman’s head tenderly. “And you,” he said turning to Gaius. “You have taken a great risk tonight by aiding my cousin and her daughter. If ever you should need it, Sidera will be in your dept.” He stretched out arm to shake the other man’s hand in gratitude.

Gaius sputtered at the implication. Suddenly he understood how this man was able to ride on the back of a dragon. “You-you’re Balinor—Dragonlord Balinor!” He looked as like he had seen a ghost and stared down at the Dragonlord’s extended hand and baulked. He quickly returned the handshake, moving his arm a little clumsily.

“Yes,” Balinor said seriously as he took Morgause from his cousin and moved her astride Duracca’s broad back. “And you have done me a grate favor tonight. You should come with us to Sidera; I would make sure your bravery is rewarded.”

Gaius gulped and shook his head, looking back at Camelot’s silhouette against the moonlight. “Thank you, Sire, truly. Your offer is most generous but,” he paused long enough to shrug his shoulders. “My place is here, doing all I can to help as many as I can.”

Balinor looked at the older man with consideration. He was not used to being denied, but he could understand why this man might feel a duty to remain when it might mean saving another life. It was admirable. “You have done this before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I’m surprised the word hasn’t got out, actually.” Gaius laughed, though this was a constant fear of his. He knew that Uther had spies in Sidera. It was only a matter of time before someone heard that it was he who was helping people escape.

The Dragonlord shook his head but Vivienne was moving in to give the physician a departing embrace.

“You’ve saved my life, and the life of my daughter…but I must ask you one more favor.” She said, gripping the man’s hands in hers.

“Morgana,” Gaius said sadly.

“Please just, look after her. You must think I haven’t the right ask you this as I stand here, ready to leave her with Uther—”

Gaius shook his head, “I do not envy the choice you had to make tonight. You did what you had to. Uther would have you and Morgause killed if he knew. I will look after Morgana until the day comes when she can join you.”

“Thank you,” the woman choked back a sob and embraced the physician once more. Balinor helped her saddle Duracca a moment later.

“Is there nothing I can do for you?” The Dragonlord asked.

Gaius felt that he could trust the Dragonlord—if not the ruler of the only Kingdom still openly accepting magic, who else? “Yes, there is.” He withdrew a letter that he had written. He had planned on giving it to Vivienne if everything went well at their departure, but perhaps this task would be safer if he left the Lady out of it. She would probably have to go into hiding even in Sidera. “If you could, please give this letter to a woman. She was my fiancée and I helped her flee Camelot months ago. She is a talented witch, skilled in the art of healing. Her name is Alice. It would mean the world to me if she received this letter.”

Balinor accepted the letter. “Of course,” his face was serious and sincere. “What should I call you, friend?”

“My name is Gaius.”

“Thank you, Gaius. I hope we meet again.” With that Balinor gracefully climbed Duracca. The physician was startled to see the dragon turn to him and tilt his head, as if in thanks, before striking its impressive wings against the air and launching into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this series follows Arthur and Merlin through their formative years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
